


Славарефлексия

by Black_n_red_bird



Category: Oxxxymiron (Musician) RPF, Слава КПСС | Slava KPSS (Musician)
Genre: Ambiguous/Open Ending, Angst, Drama, M/M, Songfic
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-28
Updated: 2020-05-28
Packaged: 2021-03-02 20:47:58
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,059
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24423013
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Black_n_red_bird/pseuds/Black_n_red_bird
Summary: Для Славы Оксимирон - недостижимая мечта, в которую он влюблён болезненно-безнадёжно.У Славы чувства льются уже через край, вырываются наружу и бушуют. В груди безысходность скручивается в тугой узел, и все Славины органы вместе с собой скручивает, ещё чуть-чуть - кровью харкать начнёт.
Relationships: Oxxxymiron/Slava KPSS | Slava Karelin
Comments: 2
Kudos: 7





	Славарефлексия

**Author's Note:**

> История, рассказанная так, как её видит Слава. Так, как мы видим всё в жизни. Мы не можем знать о чём думают и что чувствуют другие люди. Слава тоже не может.
> 
> На историю меня вдохновила песня Грязь - Курносик (очень советую к прослушиванию).  
> Моей неизменной бете: спасибо за вдохновение и мотивацию. Не уверена, что без тебя бы её закончила)

Нечто хлестко-бойкое, сочащееся гноем и желчью, рвется из груди Славы, когда он Оксимирона видит. Раньше он не понимал, но теперь все-таки признался себе в том, что это бывает только тогда, когда внимание кому-то другому предназначено, не ему — Славе. Он понимает, что ведёт себя как только-только вошедший в пубертатный период пацан со средней школы, который отличницу унижает оттого только, что она очень красиво своими длинными пальчиками волосы за ушко заправляет. Окси не был, конечно, девочкой-отличницей. Окси был взрослым лысым мужиком еврейского происхождения с огромным шнобелем, но ресницы и глазища эти… Слава как завороженный смотрел всегда, разглядывал, тонул в синеве радужки, запутывался взглядом в ресницах. Со временем и нос этот большой, но аккуратный такой, стал казаться Славе красивым. Окси вообще в принципе казался ему красивым.

У Славы при упоминании Окси улыбка такая застенчивая, нежная, влюбленная, выдающая его с головой. Как же хорошо, что всегда можно прикрыться постиронией и метамодерном, который никто не выкупает, да, Слав?

Про Славу все думали, что он очень дерзкий, независимый, безбашенный, настоящий панк. Он и не стремился эти стереотипы развеивать. Сам то он знал, какой на самом деле романтик в душе. Если любовь, то это свидания, прогулки под звездами, встречи рассвета на крыше. Реальность же такова, что вместо всего этого — полный игнор, собственные попытки привлечь внимание, достучаться, ударить, где побольнее, нащупать слабое место. В голове радостное, детское «Достал! Получилось!», когда Окси Славе целый твит посвящает.

Оттого его прошибает брошенное чуть с придыханием «бойкий и ласковый». Слава до баттла — натянутая струна. Уже позже, на баттле, стоит напротив своего оппонента (объекта воздыхания) и глаз отвести не может, утопает в нем, а спасти некому, никто не кинет спасательный круг, потому что Слава и не хочет, чтобы его вытаскивали. Дайте же уже утонуть.

Все усугубляет сам Окси. Касания эти не невесомые, как в романах женских, что прячутся стыдливо под кроватью, в оправдание — чтобы не шаталось, а весомые очень, осязаемые. Окси как будто вдавливает свои пальцы, ладони в Славу, на коже клейма даже через кофту оставляет, сними — все красное. Стоят очень близко, в какой-то момент почти носами сталкиваются. Слава продолжает тонуть. Окси руку ему на затылок кладет, к себе чуть тянет. Слава глаза прикрывает, чтобы на губы не смотреть, чтобы не выдавать себя — и так уже выдал. Частью сознания понимает, как это выглядит со стороны, но ему, если честно, похуй вообще, главное здесь, сейчас, с Окси.

После баттла Слава ослеплён и оглушён, не понимает ничего, на автомате действует. Когда результаты объявлены, смотрит на Окси растеряно. Ты понял, что они только что сказали? Тот в ответ улыбку натягивает. У Славы в грудине от этого колется что-то. Эй, Окси, улыбнись по-настоящему — ты выиграл. Приз — Славина жизнь.

Славу куда-то тащат, кто-то что-то вопит прямо ему в ухо, а Слава всё ещё не понимает ничего и глазами по толпе шарит — омут, из которого его вытащили, ищет. Окси нигде не видно, да и что он может уже сказать? Не о чем говорить. У Славы во всем теле откуда-то лёгкость. Через пару минут понимает, что не лёгкость — пустота. Баттл прошёл, и теперь он Окси не интересен. Теперь всё станет как прежде. Наивная девочка Сонечка.

Слава всю ночь пьёт и давит из себя радость, а на душе так погано, сам понимает — пьёт не от счастья, а чтобы печаль свою невыносимую утопить в алкоголе. Печаль на дне глаз Славиных плещется. Или это пиво уже?

Утром на него обрушиваются все тяготы похмелья. Славу мутит, знобит и болит совершенно всё. Не открывая глаз, нащупывает перед собой стену. Она прохладная, обои чуть шершавые, от этих ощущений в ладони мутит чуть меньше.

В такие моменты, по классике, герои вспоминают где же они и что вчера произошло. Слава не герой — дракон — поэтому он и так все прекрасно помнит. Помнит, как стоял напротив тот, из-за кого он когда-то давно крышей поехал. Видеть Окси в жизни, не то же самое, что смотреть на него на экране монитора. Все те касания, кажется, до сих пор на Славиной коже горят, когда он про них вспоминает. Слава закрывает горящие глаза, зажмуривается с силой — лучше бы не просыпался. Сказал бы ему кто, что теперь с жизнью своей делать, Слава был бы благодарен.

Похмельные муки Славу к вечеру отпускают, душевные — нет. Глаза закрывает и синюю радужку видит, что отпечаталась у него, кажется, с обратной стороны век. Лучше бы Слава про Окси никогда не слышал. Лучше бы он с ним никогда не встречался.

Дни протекают размеренно, сменяются сезоны-настроения Славы, осень — хандра, зима — меланхолия. Слава хоть и считает себя мудаком, но друзей он себе находит что надо и ценит их очень. Ваня с Замаем его отвлекают от мыслей его разрушительных как могут. Слава их очень любит и делает вид, что держится бодрячком. На деле же чувствует себя растоптанной под ногами грязью — противной и незаметной, пока не наступишь. Про Окси он старается больше не говорить — в себе всё держит. Как только один наедине со своими мыслями остается, так сразу изводить себя ими начинает. Проснулся знаменитым, а что толку?

В один из таких моментов молчаливой одинокой меланхолии происходит то, чего Слава не ожидал (ждал давно). Телефон пиликает, уведомляя о входящем сообщении. Вопреки всему, у Славы никакого дурного предчувствия нет — обычная смска.

Незнакомый номер, выученный, когда о баттле договаривались, сообщает:

**[02:04] Почему все твои песни такие грустные, Слава?**

Мозг в мгновение просчитывает тысячу вариантов того, почему бывший оппонент (объект воздыхания) ему написал. Почему задаёт такие вопросы. В это же время пальцы Славины и сами знают, что им делать.

[02:06] Может быть это что-то говорит обо мне.

[02:06] Может я люблю грустное.

[02:07] А может ты просто снова что-то не выкупаешь.

Слава понимает, что чуточку ведёт себя как мудак, но иначе не получается. Только не с Окси. Весь тот гной, источаемый Славой на протяжении стольких лет, никуда не делся — впитывается обратно и снова выплёскивается. Круговорот Гнойного. Слава от этой мысли смеется тихо, что звучит немного истерично в пустой квартире. Так и есть, на самом деле.

Слава почти видит, как Окси с раздражением откладывает телефон, проклиная себя за то, что вообще написал то сообщение. От этого Слава хмурится, пересиливает себя и отправляет ссылку на файл, лежащий в облаке, еще не залитый никуда.

[02:14] Не все мои песни грустные.

Долгие минуты Слава гремит на кухне посудой, кипятит чайник, заваривает чай. Всё, чтобы заполнить напряженную тишину и ожидание. Слава не помнит, когда в последний раз так волновался в ожидании чьей-то смски. В школе еще, наверное, когда девочке понравившейся писал. Так некстати вспоминает, что она его отшила вообще-то.

Когда сообщение приходит, Слава весь напрягается, но стоит, не двигаясь, возле холодильника. Скользит бездумно взглядом по полкам — осмысленности никакой, потому что все мысли к сообщению чьему-то устремились.

**[02:22] Хороший трек. Почему не выпустишь?**

Слава хмурится и закусывает губу. Наружу так и лезут остроты и колкие фразы, но небольшой уголок сознания, не затронутый всем этим гноем, напоминает о себе, требует вести себя с Окси нормально. Настолько, насколько это возможно для Славы, конечно.

[02:23] Не подходит по концепции. Он больше для себя писался.

[02:24] Спасибо

Слава и сам не понимает, за что благодарит. Знает, что это нужно ему самому в первую очередь.

Короткий недоразговор, простой обмен сообщениями, селит в Славе страшное чувство под названием «надежда». Опасное, хищное, высасывающее все силы из своего носителя. Славе и до неё тяжело достаточно было, а с ней всё ещё хуже становится.

Количество выпивки и дури увеличивается пропорционально тому, как уменьшается количество еды. В одно утро Слава видит в зеркале впалые щёки и отсутствие пивного животика.

«Смотри, Окси, — думает Слава, избавившись от одежды и продолжая разглядывать себя в зеркало, — теперь я не похож на беременную цаплю».

За душевными терзаниями он практически не замечает мучений физических. Слава чувствует себя как будто во сне — воспоминания все смазываются, одна вписка перетекает в другую. Алкоголь, трава, что-то потяжелее, кажется.

Весна-пробуждение наступает для Славы неожиданно. Просто в один день, после очередной вписки его почти буквально вытряхивает из кровати Ванька. Впихивает затем Славу под ледяной душ и еду в Славу тоже впихивает. У Славы в голове мутная пелена по-прежнему, но Ваню он слушается беспрекословно. Слушается потому что сгрызает его вина. Скребёт по стенкам безмозглой черепушки, говорит, что за своё состояние он и перед друзьями виноват, что они волнуются за него.

Тем временем, пока Слава в мыслях своих барахтается, его Ваня одеться заставляет и тащит куда-то на улицу. Зачем — непонятно.

Свежий весенний воздух ударяет Славе прямо под дых сразу же, как только они из парадной выходят. Слава хватает его жадно, пытаясь словно бы заполнить всего себя, выветрить все мысли дурные, ядовитые. Ваня рядом молча стоит, под локоть держит цепко, на всякий случай.

Слава успокаивается только когда горло уже начинает першить так, словно песок в него засыпали. Смотрит на Ваню и улыбается ему слабо, извиняясь.

— Прости, — хрипит тихо.

Светло на это только фыркает и глаза закатывает, но Слава видит — напряжение отпустило.

— Дурак ты, Славка, — говорит Ваня без обиняков, просто и легко, как всегда у него. — Мы с Андрюхой за тебя волновались. Всё надеялись, что успокоишься, но ты ведь упорный — решил утопиться во всей этой гадости — утопишься.

Когда Ваня, наконец, в глаза ему смотрит, Слава видит, что переживания за друга сменяются злостью и сам понимает — придётся терпеть. Заслужил. Ваня достаёт сигарету, щелкает нервно зажигалкой, а у самого пальцы подрагивают, Слава научился различать все его состояния уже давно.

— Ты же вроде умный парень? — начинает Светло, затягиваясь, — Какого чёрта тогда дурак такой? Ты в зеркало на себя смотрел? Ты ел когда в последний раз?

Следующая затяжка — короткая передышка для Славы, который может предсказать все стадии гнева Светло: после риторических почти вопросов следует похуистично-конструктивные замечания.

— Если тебе этот Окси так важен, почему сам ему не напишешь? — слышит Слава предсказуемое. — Не смотри так на меня, я в телефоне твоём шарил, пытаясь понять, отчего ты на этот раз поплыл.

Затяжка-передышка, во время которой мысли в голове Славы пытаются обратно по своим местам устроиться после тусовок бесконечных.

— Чем он отличается от всех тех девчонок, за которыми ты бегал? Да, мужик. Да, популярный. Но это не означает, что ты должен просто молча страдать по нему, утопая в алкоголе и наркотиках и не пытаясь ничего предпринять.

Слава смотрит на Ваню в надежде наконец получить ответ на так давно мучивший его вопрос — что ему делать со всем этим.

— Я не буду советовать тебе, что делать дальше, — фыркает Светло, повернувшись к Славе, — большой мальчик уже, сам как-нибудь разберёшься. Да и я не лучший советчик в этом, сам знаешь.

От грустно-кривоватой ухмылки, виновато скребёт где-то в груди. Руки так и тянутся Ванечку обнять крепко, оградить от всего, но сдерживается — знает, что Ваня от этого только рассердится.

— Андрей, кстати, тоже в курсе, — продолжает тем временем Ваня. — Да твою одержимость, наверное, только слепой бы не заметил. Хотя всё списывают на твоё амплуа, так что не думаю, что кто-то это всерьёз воспринимает.

— Я… — наконец пытается подать голос Слава — хрипит безбожно, проваливая попытку.

— Ты… — Слава видит, как подрагивают у Вани уголки губ, так и норовя окончательно опуститься вниз. — Не делай так больше.

— Прости, — выговаривает Слава. — Я постараюсь.

— «Постараюсь», — передразнивает Светло. — И всё-таки ты такой дурак, конечно, Слав.

— Угу, — соглашается с этим Слава, потому что с правдой не поспоришь.

Так и стоят какое-то время в тишине, Ваня — докуривая, Слава — мыслями и чувством вины сгрызаемый. Вспоминает все те дни, проведённые в алкогольно-наркотическом угаре — противно и тошно становится. Хочется залезть под горячий душ и отмыть с себя все эти воспоминания, грязью на кожу налипшие. Радует только, что даже в невменяемом состоянии дамочкам прилипчивым, готовым на всё, отказывал — было бы еще противнее сейчас.

Из воспоминаний этих отвратных его опять Ванька вытаскивает, тащит его, как он говорит «шататься по прекрасным питерским улицам». По пути они Андрея с собой цепляют. Наслаждаются вместе прелестями весны. У Славы мозг под вечер окончательно проясняется. Ночью дома пальцы так и чешутся карандаш в руки взять и писать, слова в строки складывая, перечитывая потом эмоционально, с ломотой в голосе. В голове же образ, который до сих пор не отпускает — глазища эти большие и синие всё перед глазами стоят.

За окном светает уже, когда Слава без бита на диктофон строки эти, почти одержимые, начитывает и в облако заливает. Переслушивает потом раз –дцать с мобильника и просто на компе, через колонки включая. Переслушивает, понимая, насколько же он одержим одним конкретным человеком.

Солнце уже вовсю бьёт в воспалённые, красные от бессонной ночи, глаза. Слава стоит на кухне. В окно наблюдает за тем, как всё оживает, просыпается. Когда уже он тоже проснётся наконец?

Собравшись с духом, в телефон взглядом утыкается и замирает — не знает, что можно написать. Оправдания лживо-несуразные Славу не устраивают, наглость его обычная не устроит собеседника. Слава не знает, сколько так стоит — пока батарея коленку нестерпимо жечь не начала. В итоге, не придумав ничего, но и не в силах отступить, скидывает просто ссылку. Без текста. Без подписи. Пусть что хочет думает, Славе всё равно, да, Слав?

Настолько всё равно, что на подоконник тут же присаживается, лицо руками закрывая, пальцами подрагивающими с силой глаза трёт. В груди безысходность скручивается в тугой узел, и все Славины органы вместе с собой скручивает, ещё чуть-чуть — кровью харкать начнёт.

Славе выть хочется. Хочется память себе стереть, не знать никогда, что есть такой человек, слушать попсу и жить спокойно, не пребывая в этой бездне. Славе хочется все чувства эти разрушительные из себя вырвать, вызвать и выдавить, выдрать, высрать и выблевать, выжрать, вынюхать, выкурить куда подальше.

Телефон вибрирует раз, другой, третий. Слава сглатывает тяжело, с надеждой и страхом, поселившимися в сердце, телефон разблокирует и смотрит, жадно слова впитывая.

**[05:44] Это новый трек?**

**[05:44] Тоже не дропнешь его?**

**[05:44] Мне очень нравится. Можно я себе скачаю? Для личного прослушивания.**

Улыбка сама против воли на лице Славином расползается. Ладошки потеют. Вытирает их о джинсы.

[05:45] Честно-честно?

[05:45] А то люди узнают, что я не такой мудак, каким кажусь.

**[05:45] По твоим трекам и так видно, что ты не мудак, Слава.**

[05:46] Ай. Придётся тогда альбом новый делать, чтобы вернуть репутацию, так сказать.

**[05:46] Вот мудак!**

В Славином воображении Окси сейчас смеётся.

[05:47] Дропни те два трека сначала.

Славе кажется, что ситуация — какой-то сюр. Оксимирон, который просит Славу дропнуть треки, хвалит его творчество. Слава точно не в алкогольном угаре? Может, после похождений всех этих у него галлюцинации?

[05:51] Зачем тебе это?

Ответное сообщение не приходит. Слава ждёт еще минут пять, прежде чем снова почувствовать дикую усталость — он не спал больше суток, кажется. Мысли об Окси и его мотивах под этим давлением уходят на второй план. Сейчас лишь бы упасть головой в подушку мягкую и одеялом тёплым сверху закутаться.

Ответ на свой вопрос Слава читает уже почти провалившись в сон.

**[06:15] Мне действительно нравится то, что ты делаешь.**

Слава улыбается сквозь сон и думает, что это прогресс. Мысль же на задворках сознания — болезненная, не дающая покоя. У Славы в жизни никогда не бывает всё так гладко.

***

Слава, если честно, ожидал, что Окси ему после этого короткого разговора опять не будет писать — зачем ему это? Но пришедшая на следующий день смска опровергла все его мысли. Они с тех пор иногда разговаривали — перекидывались смс. В основном о музыке всё. Разговор, конечно, не всегда шёл гладко — Слава всё же не мог отделаться от рефлекса своего — колючки выпускать и колоть каждого, кто близко подойдёт, да и Окси не славился лёгкостью характера.

Ваня с Андреем не давили на него, не просили всё рассказать, смотрели просто понимающе и проницательно. Слава им за это был благодарен и старался проводить больше времени в их компании. Когда в телефоне не зависал, смски почти дружеские, не любовные, строча.

Неожиданный звонок застал его как раз, когда они с Ваней и Андреем в баре каком-то зависали. Слава, уже немного навеселе, замер, номер увидев, так и не занесённый в телефонную книгу, и поспешил на улицу, чтобы басы не заглушали голоса.

— Славааа, — пьяно протянули в трубке сразу как он на зелёную кнопку на экране нажал.

Слава на это хмыкает — не только у него весёлый вечер выдался. Внутренне ликует — Окси ему никогда не звонил раньше, да и сам он не решался на звонок никогда.

— Судя по голосу, могу предположить, что тебе там весело, — тянет он со смешинками, тщательно замаскированными.

— Не то чтобы очень — песни всё же грустные, — бубнят Славе в ухо. — Но Денис он… Денис молодец, да… Хоть и без…

Слава на эту недосказанность напрягается — опять внимание Окси к другим людям приковано.

— Опять с мальчиками своими развлекаешься? — как Слава не пытается себя контролировать, в голос всё же злые нотки вплетаются.

— Ммм, Ванька на концерт позвал просто, сказал Денис круто и без Ромы делает, — Слава удивляется тому, что это звучит как оправдание, хоть всё так же не въезжает, про какого Дениса ему пытаются рассказать.

— Ты мне про Дениса рассказать позвонил? — устало выдыхает Слава, переставая пытаться найти в словах Окси хоть какой-то смысл.

— Да нет, — Слава закатывает глаза на то, как раздражённо это звучит. — Поехали кататься.

Слава пару мгновений стоит молча, пытаясь осознать, что только что услышал.

— Ты там совсем пьяный, да, дядь? — смеётся Слава в трубку.

— Неее, я почти трезв, — пьяно тянут в ответ.

— Ага, поэтому предлагаешь мне покататься, — весело хмыкает Слава. — Разъебать кадиллак, зачитавшись в нём Александром Дюма.

После этого в трубке пьяный смех Окси, которым Слава просто очарован. Стоит на улице возле бара, глупо улыбаясь, и думает о том, что надо было сразу включать диктофон. После того как Окси отсмеялся, между ними повисает тишина, но не давящая, а уютная даже какая-то. Славе так кажется.

— Приедешь? — слышит Слава тихое прямо на ухо, отчего по коже мурашки табуном бегают.

— Приеду, — так же тихо в ответ и, хотелось бы, чтобы и с ответными мурашками также. — Скинь адрес.

Парням Слава ничего не объясняет, просто говорит, что уйти нужно. Им и не надо ничего объяснять — и так поняли. Ванька улыбается ехидно-понимающе. Андрей напоследок кидает Славе в спину что-то весёлое про жидов и «не забудь гондоны», но Слава, не вслушиваясь, посылает ему фак и смеётся счастливо. С ужасом думает о том, насколько же он зависим.

Такси доставляет его достаточно быстро по скинутому смской адресу. Слава расплачивается и выходит, взглядом по толпе, что стоит возле входа, скользя, лысую макушку выискивая. Лысая макушка прячется от него где-то, поэтому смс набирает, отходя в сторонку — чтобы сразу видно его было.

[03:24] Приехал.

Ответа не приходит. Слава телефон убирает и стоит ждёт, толпу разглядывая. Мысли о том, что Окси не придёт, не приходят ему в голову, он, почему-то, уверен, что надо только подождать. Сам же этой уверенности усмехается — наивная девочка Сонечка. Славе, по правде сказать, страшно от того, что он вот так просто сорвался, бросил друзей по одному звонку и голосу этому красивому и приглушённому.

Окси появляется минут через пять. Слава улыбку давит в себе, когда выхватывает в толпе взглядом лысую макушку. Потом только видит, что за Окси его бэк-мс тащится и что-то втолковывает. Слава напрягается заметно, плечами каменеет.

— Миро, ну куда ты пойдёшь в таком состоянии, — долетает до Славы, наконец, часть их разговора.

— Я не так уж пьян, — возмущается Окси, вопреки словам тут же спотыкаясь на ровном месте.

Слава успевает его поймать, благо он уже рядом был. Напряжение как-то резко спадает, хочется смеяться над этим, таким нелепым сейчас, отцом всея рэпа.

Окси голову наверх задирает, видимо, чтобы посмотреть на человека, не давшему ему с асфальтом встретится, и в улыбке пьяненькой расплывается.

— Привееет, — тянет почти счастливо.

Слава же задумывается на мгновение — Окси его рад видеть или алкоголь в Окси Славе позвонить решил?

— Ну привет, — ухмыляется Слава, мысли сейчас все отбрасывая — потом подумает.

— Я не один буду, — Окси, наконец, прямо становится, от Славы отстраняясь, и на Рудбоя оборачивается. — Я со Славой.

— Так бы сразу и сказал, — фыркает этот самостоятельный монстр, но Слава видит, как смотрят на него изучающе, пытливо, решая — можно ли друга своего доверить.

— Вань, иди уже, — отмахивается от него Окси.

— Отзвонись как проснёшься, — фыркает Охра, махнув рукой на прощание.

Окси только кивает уходящей спине и сигарету заплетающимися пальцами из пачки тянет. Не абы какие, а Лаки Страйк, замечает Слава.

Пока Окси курит, Слава на кирпичную стену плечом опирается, предварительно взглядом её изучив — вроде не грязная. Глаза сразу профиль в темноте выхватили. Окси стоял как раз за фонарём, так что контровой свет очень хорошо все изгибы и вмятинки на лице его очерчивал.

«Какой же всё-таки красивый этот жид», — с горечью проносится у Славы.

— Я тебя оторвал от чего-то? — кажется, вспомнив о вежливости, спрашивает Окси, пепел прямо на свои кроссы белые стряхивая.

— Нет, — легко и без запинки врёт он.

— Пойдём, хочу тебе кое-что показать, — свежий воздух, кажется, действует на Окси отрезвляюще.

Бычок, метким и отточенным движением летит прямо в урну, а Окси уже направляется обратно в бар, Славу за собой рукой маня. Слава капитулирует перед ним, идёт послушно, без возражений и колкостей своих обычных — не каждый день внимание его объекта воздыхания на него устремлено.

Бар встречает их низкими размеренными басами, которые сразу, резко и без предупреждения, бьют под дых, как гопники в подворотне родного Хабаровска. Слава думает, что это не бит даже, а скорее всего… Да, так и есть — живая музыка.

— Я сейчас вернусь, — кричит ему Окси в ухо, рукой плечо сдавливая и, вероятней всего, на цыпочки поднимаясь, чтобы до Славиного роста достать.

От представления этой картины у Славы улыбка на лице довольная рисуется, а грудь же сдавливает тревожная мелодия — чистый диссонанс.

Слава к сцене ближе продвигается — народу в зале не так много — он и больше собирал. Как только музыкантов видит — всё встаёт на свои места — понимает, наконец, про какого Дениса и Рому Окси ему в трубку лепетал.

В голову приходит, что Окси ведь с Англичанином, вроде, хорошо общался. Каково ему сейчас, слушать песни человека, которого больше нет? Мурашки тревожные от этих мыслей сами по телу расползаются, Славе жутко и грустно становится. Ещё больше всё усугубляет сама песня, слова, которые надрывно выводит вокалист:

**На плите остывший завтрак**

**На полу холодный труп, что не успел**

**Дожить до завтра**

Слава сглатывает, погружаясь в атмосферу, царящую вокруг. Он слышал, что Денис после смерти Ромы успел в психиатрической полежать. Как он справился?

**Все когда-нибудь умрут**

**Побудь ещё хоть пять минут**

**Смерть так внезапна**

Чувство тревоги всё продолжает нарастать где-то в груди Славы. Он, на самом деле, предпочёл бы этого всего не видеть, не знать, но тем не менее, стоит, ждёт Окси, который, может быть, и забыл о тебе уже, да, Слав?

Песня словно проникает в глубины сознания, выискивая там самые потаённые мысли «А что если бы…». Додумать ему не даёт вжавшееся ему в руку острое плечо Оксимирона.

«Вот тебе и худой отпечаток плеча, — усмехается про себя Слава. — Интересно, он вообще ест?»

— Вот про что я тебе говорил, — повторяет свой недавний манёвр Окси.

Слава в ответ только кивает — понимает, что если повернётся и нос к носу с Окси встретится, то пропадёт окончательно.

— Пойдём отсюда? — продолжает тот, пальцами Славино плечо сжимая.

Пробраться через толпу не составляет труда. Окси впереди ловко просачивается между людьми, а Слава позади него всех как тараном сносит. Также, наверное, и в жизни себя ведут.

Последние строчки, которые Слава слышит до того, как закрывается железная массивная дверь, клеймом отпечатываются в его мозгу.

**Побудь ещё хоть пять минут**

**Смерть так внезапна**

Окси уже на крылечке, Славе головой махнул, указывая направление — пошли, Слав. Слава чувствует себя дворняжкой, которую один раз по холке потрепали и теперь она за этим человеком следует в надежде урвать свой кусочек тепла, под руку еще хотя бы раз приластиться.

«Не мог же Окси действительно на машине бухать приехать?» — проскальзывает в голове у Славы, прежде, чем понимает — мог.

Мирон в джинсах ключи от машины нашаривает (как не посеял нигде?), сигналкой пиликает.

— Так, стоять, — тормозит его Слава, который, успел выпить всего стакан пива. — Ты за руль не сядешь.

Окси даже не успевает возмутиться, только голову резко вскидывает — Слава ловкими пальцами ключи из рук его забирает и подпихивает легонько к пассажирскому месту.

Слава не спрашивает «куда едем?», он не спрашивает «зачем тебе это?». Слава просто едет, куда придётся. Прямо, поворот направо, улица с односторонним движением, нерегулируемый перекрёсток — Славе всё равно куда ехать. Окси, судя по всему, тоже — возмутился бы давно уже.

Машина останавливается на светофоре перед перекрёстком — странно, что не выключили еще. Слава задумчиво барабанит пальцами по рулю, на мгновение пальцы на нём не свои представляя — те, что татуированные и недоступные. Боковым зрением видит, что Окси завозился на пассажирском. Голову поворачивает, смотрит, как мужчина что-то в бардачке нашарить пытается с пьяной всё ещё усмешкой. Славе кажется, что тот успел ещё чего-то перехватить, пока он у сцены ждал.

Вытаскивает, наконец, оттуда книжку красную. Слава в темноте не видит, что на обложке написано. Различает, когда Окси почти в нос ему её тычет — «Александр Дюма». Брови сами собой вверх взлетают.

— Как дела? — слышит со стороны Окси, отодвигаясь подальше от книги, напоследок запах старых страниц вдыхая.

Слава фыркает весело, когда до него доходит, к чему была эта нелепая сцена. Окси, поняв, что до Славы дошло, начинает смеяться, на спинку откидываясь и чуть сползая.

— Кажется, там было еще что-то про «то, в чём мать родила», — всё ещё посмеиваясь, произносит Слава и замирает — понимает, что это флирт.

Сердце в Славиной груди ухает куда-то вниз, он торопливо переводит взгляд на светофор, который уже некоторое время освещает им дорогу зелёным светом. У Славы внутри всё жжёт — от стыда или от адреналина, Слава не понимает.

Машина продолжает движение. Слава пытается на дороге сосредоточиться, пропуская мимо ушей то, что Окси с соседнего сидения бормочет.

Они колесят город до самого рассвета, когда ленивые, всё ещё сонные прохожие начинают выползать со своих домов, чтобы на работу вовремя доехать. С Окси интересно разговаривать. Окси может поддержать разговор на любую практически тему. Окси не против поспорить. С Окси хорошо посмеяться. С Окси хорошо молчать. Слава понимает, что это полный провал.

Уже когда солнце прочно укрепляется на небосводе, утверждая свои права на него, Слава паркует кадиллак во дворе дома Окси. Они стоят курят ещё какое-то время, оперевшись спиной на остывающую машину.

Слава понимает, что совершил фатальную ошибку, повернув голову в сторону своего собеседника, потому что от бессонной ночи или же от близости мысли при виде Окси отключаются совершенно.

— Мирон, — тихо произносит Слава, сам ещё не зная, зачем зовёт его.

Мужчина к нему голову поворачивает, выгибая бровь так, как только он умеет.

— Ты красивый, знаешь? — выдаёт Слава, загипнотизированный.

Мирон на это самодовольно ухмыляется, всем своим видом показывая, что, да, знает, жидяра самовлюблённый.

— А мне казалось, ты говорил, что трезв, — хмыкает Мирон.

Слава не может назвать момента, когда его жизнь повернула не туда. Момента, когда все его существование не крутилось вокруг одного человека. Слава чувствует себя зависимым настолько, насколько это возможно. Словно наркоман, который не может слезть с герыча лет пять. Чувствует, что это его убивает постепенно, но отказаться не может.

Славе казалось, что он со всей своей жизнью падает в глубокую пропасть под названием «Оксимирон». Слава, наконец, хочет, чтобы его спасли, потому что это какое-то безумие. Только вот спасать уже поздно и некому. Потому что Слава уже подался вперёд и теперь чувствует тёплые обветренные губы своими пересохшими и искусанными.

Осознание накатывает на него ледяной волной по позвоночнику. Слава распахивает глаза, резко отстраняясь, смотря в такие же широкие голубые омуты напротив. Шестерёнки в голове у Славы крутятся быстро. Он впихивает чужие ключи от машины в руку с татуированными ледяными пальцами, разворачивается на сто восемьдесят и бежит.

Домой Слава приходит окончательно разбитым. События этой ночи никак не могут уложиться в голове. Его всего трясёт и хочется блевать от самого себя. Ему бы лечь поспать, но сон не идёт вообще. Как только глаза закрывает, на веках голубая радужка и открытые в удивлении глаза. Слава понимает, что это конец.

Мысли всё вокруг этого недопоцелуя крутятся, поэтому осознавать реальность он начинает уже после второй рюмки. С мыслями собравшись и гордость свою чёртову переломив, смску пишет с извинениями. Ждёт, что ему ответят хоть что-то. Пусть даже пошлют в особо грубой форме — главное, чтобы не игнор, не молчание. Не молчи, Окси, не уничтожай Славу окончательно.

Спустя три часа, около сотни смс и попыток дозвониться, Слава сдаётся окончательно. На полу возле него две бутылки — одна пустая, другая пуста только наполовину. В пепельнице не только бычки от сигарет, но и недокуренные косяки. Слава чувствует опустошение. Дикое, поглощающее его полностью, с головой, с его жизнью и со всеми его проблемами. У Славы в отношения никогда не получается, потому что у него всегда всё чересчур, всегда всё слишком. Слава — человек-перебор. Сам же пьяно смеётся над этими мыслями.

Парень опускает голову на прохладную поверхность стола, прижимается к ней виском, чувствуя пульсацию вены. Из окна солнечный луч попадает Славе на щёку и тянется чуть выше — ещё не до глаз, но уже осветляя ресницы, становясь невольным катализатором для воспоминаний о других светлых и длинных, по которым он так хотел самыми кончиками пальцев провести.

Слава устал от всего этого — от мыслей, от переживаний, от ожидания непонятно чего (чуда, наверное). Он думает, что ему нужен воздух. Думает, что на двери, ведущей на крышу, какие-то малолетки недавно срезали замок, а работники жилищных служб ещё не повесили новый.

Опираясь руками о столешницу, встаёт тяжело, шатаясь от выпитого и от усталости. Останавливается на пару мгновений, чтобы проморгаться от возникшей перед глазами черноты, а затем, аккуратно придерживаясь рукой за стенку, бредёт в сторону выхода.

Первый шаг на крышу встречает Славу прохладным ветром, бьющим своей свежестью особенно сильно после духоты и прокуренности квартиры. Парень останавливается и зябко суёт руки в карманы толстовки, натыкаясь там на телефон и почти пустую пачку сигарет.

Мысли сейчас разрозненные — одна их часть крутится вокруг Мирона, а другая наблюдает будто бы со стороны, как будто бы это её и не касается вовсе. Слава думает, как он дошёл до всего этого. Ему кажется, что ответа на свой вопрос он так и не получит.

У Славы в мыслях всплывает то, что Андрей ведь его предупреждал, а он, дурак, как всегда не слушал.

Они тогда сидели вдвоём в квартире Андрея, Ваня в магазин ушёл.

— Андрюх, а вот что бы ты сделал, если бы тебя мужик засосал? — внезапно даже для самого себя спрашивает Слава.

Андрей даже бровью не ведёт, потому что в таких вот неожиданных вопросах весь Слава.

— Вот это вопросы ты, конечно, задаешь. Смотря какой мужик, — задумчиво тянет друг.

— То есть в общем сама идея тебе не противна? — уже не может остановиться Слава. — Допустим тот, которого ты давно знаешь, общаешься с ним…

— Слав, если ты хочешь, то лучше не надо, — усмехается Андрей, меланхолично отпивая из своего стакана.

— Бля, — Слава дергается, смеется, — Ну ладно, так и быть.

— Слав, я серьёзно, — Замай поднимает на него взгляд, прожигающий Славу насквозь, от которого почему-то стыдливый румянец на щеках выступает. — Если ты это допустишь, то, как думаешь, кому из вас будет хуже — ему или тебе?

Слава тогда лишний раз убедился, что Андрей слишком проницательный, даже если и хочет показаться дурачком.

Сейчас, стоя на краю крыши, он жалеет, что не слушал советов друга.

— На плите остывший завтрак, — тянет он нараспев, вспоминая услышанную им песню. — А ты успел дожить до завтра?

Слава закуривает последнюю сигарету в пачке, мажа взглядом по крышам домов. Солнечные блики, отскакивая от кровли, слепят и выжигают глаза, если долго на них смотреть. Почти как люди иногда.

«На плите остывший завтрак…», — гласит смска для контакта, не занесенного в телефонную книгу, но выученного наизусть. Увидит ли? Будет ли ему не все равно? Слава обдолбанный и пьяный, поэтому опирается рукой о стену, чуть пошатываясь смотрит вниз.

**Побудь еще хоть пять минут.**


End file.
